My Immortal (Proofread)
by Alosia Trancy
Summary: This is the proofread copy of "My Immortal" for your viewing enjoyment! Or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Special "fangs" (get it? Cause' I'm gothic?) too my girlfriend (eww, not in that way), Raven (bloodytearz666) for helping me with this story and the spelling! You Rock! Justin, you are the love of my depressing life...you rock, too! MCR rocks!_

* * *

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back. I also have icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people say I look like Amy Lee (_AN: If you don't know who that is, get the hell out of here!)_.

I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was, because he is a major fucking hottie.

I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white, and I have pale white skin, too.

I'm a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen).

I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell), and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.

For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather mini-skirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I was also wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow.

I was walking outside Hogwarts and it was snowing and raining, so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me, so I put my middle finger up at them.

"Hi, Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy!

"What's up, Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, shyly.

But then I heard my friends call, so I left.

* * *

_AN: Is it good? Please tell me! Fangs!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom and it was snowing and raining, again. I opened the door to my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had.

My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends.

I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR t-shirt, which I used for pajamas. Instead I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets. I also put in four pairs of earrings on my pierced ears. Then I put my hair into kind of a messy bun.

My friend, Willow (_AN: Raven, this is you!_) woke up then, and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks, and opened her forest-green eyes.

We put on our makeup, which was black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.

"Oh my fucking God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy, yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No, I, so, fucking, don't!" I shouted. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi," I said, flirtatiously.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade," he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte and they are my favorite band besides MCR.

"Well...do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY, PREPS, OKAY?! Otherwise, fangs to the gothic people for the good reviews! FANGS AGAIN, RAVEN! Oh yeah, I don't own the lyrics for Good Charlotte._

* * *

On the night of the concert, I put my black lace up boots with high heels on. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini-dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front., and I also had more fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.

I was feeling depressed them, so I slit my wrists and I read a depressing book, while I waited for it to stop bleeding.

I listened to some Good Charlotte, as well.

I painted my nails black, put on_ tons_ of black eyeliner, and some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale, anyway.

I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert!

I went outside where Draco was waiting, in front of his Mercedes-Benz (the license plate was _666_) and then we drove to Hogsmeade.

On the way, we listened to Good Charlotte, and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs, too.

When we got there, we both hopped out of the car, and went to the mosh pit in front of the stage. We jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

_You come in cold, you're covered in blood_

_They're all so happy you've arrived_

_The doctor cuts your cords, hands you to your mom_

_She sets you free into this life_

Joel is so, fucking, hot!" I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly, Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't like him more than _you_!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco, sensitively, and he put his arm around me, protectively.

"Really," I said. "Besides, I don't even know Joel, and he's going out with Hilary, fucking, Duff. I, fucking, hate that little bitch," I said, disgustedly.

After the concert, we drank beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We bought Good Charlotte concert tees and then me and Draco climbed back into the Mercedes-Benz. Draco didn't go back to Hogwarts, though. Instead, he drove straight into the Forbidden Forest!


End file.
